The Reincarnation
by Mountain Lily
Summary: All she wanted was a Vacation. Too bad she has the other half of the jewel.
1. Introduction

**_Author's notes:_** Hello, everyone. This is my second story, and I hope you all enjoy. I hope this one lasts… Introduction 

It had been 500 years. After the defeat of Naraku, the jewel had left. It disappeared into thin air and its hunters did not try to find it. They rejoiced that the evil known as Naraku was gone. But, there were casualties. For one, and the most important, was the death of the priestess. Kagome had been slashed strait in half by Naraku on a fluke--- because she took the wrong step.

She was mourned and missed. The comrades in the fight against Naraku soon went to find help, and came across, The Half breed Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He reluctantly revived the priestess amongst others--- such as a Dog demon female named Paine. She wasn't of that country but had traveled there for adventure and had become swept up in the excitement. She was brave and courageous; and died protecting a young wolf pup named Yasmina and the other younger beings: Rin, Shippo…. Kohaku; Also, the young Bat half-breed Shiori. She had come along with Paine after being rescued by her from the village she lived in.

Others, such as the wolf prince and the young woman Ayame were revived. Soon all was well. But the dead priestess was left for the wind, forgotten in the bushes.

After a few months, trouble brewed. Though it was rejoiced of the miko's given life, the Shikon had reappeared. But, there was a problem. Only half of it was there. Midoriko had come, in only a faint whisper.

'Your reincarnation shall have the rest. We shall insure that the demon will never corrupt the jewel again. Stay in this time. She will be there in the future. All will be well. Live good.'

And just like the wind she was gone.

Over the years into the present time, things began to change. People fell in love and out of it to only fall in love again. But none have children. It…was infuriating and difficult for them, and none knew why this happened. Though they did not have to worry about heirs, the females found it unsettling to not be able to bear pups.

And then, she came back, into a dream.

Midoriko had come to the priestess. It was most unsettling, and confusing. But most of all, it was full of anger and disappointment. Not only was her reincarnation and the other half of the jewel near, But Naraku had been reincarnated as well and regained old memories of a life passed. And now, he quests for the jewel and its host with even more vigor and stronger allies of the past and present.

And what could make it worse?

Well, you'll have to read to see.

**_Author's Notes:_**

So how was it? Oh…I'm scared about his story. My other didn't do so well. And though It was mostly on my behalf, I would like this to go far. I'd appreciate if people review. You may critique me, but no flaming. I wont allow it.

I know I make mistakes, and if you point them out please be polite about it.

- The Authoress.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

Hello, everyone. Just want to say, I have hopes for this chapter. I like it a lot. Don't for get to read and review. Give me comments, as well. I'm still a little new to this.

Mountain Lily

_**Chapter One**_

"So, Tai," he began, his voice deceptively quiet. "Where have you been?"

Tai smiles. Her boyfriend, Hiten, voice was soft, but you could see that he was angry, and a bit jealous. Looking at him, she told the whole story: the pain, the dreams, and the trip to the doctor. Okay, she left out the part about the stalking; but he didn't need to know that. It had been going on since three or four months now; but she could handle it herself. Hiten remained silent through it all; his dark ruby colored eyes seemed unchanging. When Tai had finished, she held her breath, waiting for his response and planning her argument for his objections.

"Alright," he said, after a short pause.

Tai was shocked. He wasn't mad? "I…what?" She was so ready for an argument; her brain couldn't comprehend such an easy agreement.

"Did you not hear me? I said alright," he repeated.

Flustered, she could only nod. Without another word, Hiten turned and went into the kitchen. After standing there, Tai followed him.

When they got into the kitchen, he moved over to the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses. While pouring some wine in the glasses, Hiten asked Tai a question. "So, what did the doctor say?" Tai looked at him nervously, as she took her glass. She looked at the liquid for a moment. "He said," she licked her full dry lips, and noticed the shine of Hiten's long brownish black hair. It was in its usual simple braid. _'He has his hair done more than me…'_ Tai thought wryly. "HE said?" Hiten asked quietly, taking another sip of his drink.

"Your gonna be a father,"

Hiten choked and dropped the glass. Wine spilled everywhere, and Tai stepped back. "Hiten…?" Hiten looked at her. "What?" He was a little shaky, and grabbed some paper towel from the counter to wipe the wine it up. Tai bit her lip. Her hazel eyes were big, and alluring, but now they were tired and sad. Ever since three months ago, she was tired, hurting and wanting attention from her boyfriend. And what topped the cake was that she was being stalked 24/7, and she had no doubt in her mind that they were watching her now. Even though she could handle it… it was starting to take a troll on her.

Her honey brown hair was down to her waist but dull and thinning, because of stress. She had a full figure, her waist tiny and hips, thighs, and chest made her have a very noticeable hourglass figure. But her worrying over finals and not eating right was cause her to get chubby; but at least she had an excuse now.

"I'll help…." Putting her glass on their marble counter, she grabbed some napkins, and began to wipe it up. "Be careful of the glass…" Tai nodded absentmindedly, and let out a soft gasp. "Ouch…."

Hiten growled, and finished wiping the last of it up. "Dammit, what did I just say?" Tai looked at him, and threw the napkin away. "I'm sorry Hiten…." Hiten looked at her, while they sat on the floor. His fangs peaked out over his lips, his tanned skin shinning. "Tai… I…." He reached his hands up, and touched her chubby face. She looked so beautiful, but so sad. He was careful not to touch her with his claws—he didn't want to scar her. "Hiten... I really want this baby…." Hiten came close to her, and kissed her softly, is fangs grazing her lips. It was so forbidden. He was a demon…. she was a human. Even after all those years and all those wars, demons and humans could be friends, co-workers... but still not lovers. People still stared as they walked in the mall in public…and even the last of Hiten's family didn't want her. But it was different for Tai; she was half demon… but was human.

It was difficult to explain. She was half demon, but just never inherited to traits of a demon at all. Nothing of a demon was part of her, though it was tested to see if her father was truly her father. He was. She was just truly one of the 'lucky ones'.

"Tai… I…I cant afford another mouth right now…I'm already putting you through school and helping Manten out…" Tai sighed. Manten. How she hated him. He was Hiten's ugly little brother, who was selfish and vain for no reason. He didn't work and took everyone's money. Especially Hiten's. Tai didn't no how many times she had gotten into it with Manten. She agreed with Hiten though that she'd stay away from him. _For his sake._

"Hiten... Maybe, we can get a loan from a friend of mine…" Tai looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Tomorrow, I can ask my friend Paine if she can loan us some." Hiten snorted. "Why her? Why not that nice woman who runs noodle shop down the street, or Kohaku? Hell, why not your family?" The lust soon started to fade from Tai's eyes. "…Because I want to make it on my own." Hiten looked at her, and kissed her again. "That means no loans at all," Tai sighed, as Hiten kissed her forehead. "…. Can we talk about it later then? I mean, its just one last semester, and I'm done. Then…."

Hiten smirked. "Yes, lets talk about it later."

Tai looked at him. "Kiss me then…."

_**Lemon taken out**_

Suddenly, Hiten had stopped moving, his fingers taken from her. Confused, Tai tilted her head and opened her eyes, meeting his ruby gaze. "Whats wrong?" she breathed.

"Someone is in the apartment…" Hiten's voice held a note of anger.

Tai blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure its nothing," Tai whispered. He pushed Her over, handing Tai her underwear and dress that was lost in the madness…

The doorknob turned…

_With Shippou, Rin, and Kohaku_

It was 11:00 pm on the dot, and in a car, there people watching an apartment on one of the highest levels. There were two males and a female; A Fox demon and two humans.

One, Had red hair and emerald eyes, the others looked like regular humans, but were so much more.

"Are you sure this is there apartment, Kohaku?"

"Are you sure she's the one? I told you already that she's the only Tainah Williams in Japan. She's not even full Japanese…."

"…Well, maybe, we can get out this car and go get her before That Manten guy tries to? And can you all tell me why he wants her dead?"

The two males I the front looked back at the girl. "Rin," they said in unison, "Shut up." The female Rin huffed and leaned back in her seat. "What? It was just a suggestion, Shippou. And Kohaku, you shut up too. We went all over Tokyo to find her and you're her friend." Shippou and Kohaku sighed. "Why did she come again?" Shippou asked Kohaku as if Rin wasn't there. "Because," Kohaku replied smartly, "Her 'daddy' is our only way of making money here."

Shippou nodded, "Right, right."

"Can we get out?" Rin asked quietly. Shippou sighed. "Yeah, we should. Lets go, Kohaku." Rin face went red. "What?" Her deep brown eyes flared with anger as Kohaku and Shippou got out. Rin got out the back seat, and screamed at Shippou, " I can go too! Don't your dare leave me out—your using my car!"

Shippou looked at her. "Of course you're going. You're out the car right? Just calm down spit fire," he replied with dry humor. You could hear the faint snicker of Kohaku as they walked to the door of the building.

Kohaku pressed the intercom, "Tainah? Hiten, are you there?" Rin rolled her eyes as she looked at the two idiots she called friends. They were trying to use the intercom, but they couldn't see the wires that were sticking out from the side of the plastic box. Sighing, Rin adjusted her blue tank top and black skirt. Scratching her head, she patiently waited for them two in black to notice the wires.

"Um… look at the wires," Rin said impatiently.

"So?" Shippou said hotly, and continued to press the buttons. Kohaku, on the other hand blushed in embarrassment as the looked at them. "Shippou, the wires are cut."

"No, there not."

"Yes they are."

Rin tapped her foot impatiently. 500 years and they still seemed like kids. "I'm going inside, good bye." Kohaku sighed as he followed Rin. "I know why it isn't working---Kohaku?" looking around, Shippou ran in. "Wait!"

_At Tainah and Hiten's apartment_

Rin, Shippo and Kohaku stayed at Tai's door. It was broken and open, leading them into their living room. It was dead silent except for the moaning coming from the back of the apartment.

"Wow…. its so small…" Rin whispered quietly, and gripped Kohaku's shirt. E looked at her and nodded. Nothing would happen to her. Shippou had sniffed the air. "Someone is here," he said quietly. "I can sense a thing," Kohaku said, and stepped in to the living room. "No one…. lets check their room."

Walking into the hallway, they saw a shadow at a door. It was huge and ugly looking. "Manten…" Rin had whispered. Manten was turning the doorknob until the apartment was quiet. "Rin, go between me and Kohaku, and stay close," Shippou said. "We're gonna get him in one…."

The doorknob turned.

"_Two…."_

He slowly eased the door open… "Three!" 

Shots went off and you could hear a scream.

_In The Hiten and Tainah's bedroom_

Tai had slipped her robe on, and Hiten achingly moved towards the door. Soon, a man burst in cutting t he lights on, shooting. He aimed at Tai and she ducked, and screamed. Hiten tackled the big man to the floor, and Shippou came in shooting. Rin had covered her ears, and Kohaku went to Tainah.

"Tai?"

She looked up and saw Kohaku. "Koko? What are you doing here?" Kohaku didn't get a chance to answer because Hiten's voice boomed.

"Manten, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment shooting? And who the hell are you two?"

Tai looked nervously from Kohaku to Hiten, Manten and at the other two people in their room. "Um…whats wrong? Are all of you crazy?"

Hiten had gotten off of Manten and Kohaku helped Tai up. Hiten looked at Shippo, and Rin. "Who are you two? And Kohaku, have you lost you mind? Why are all of you here?"

Shippou looked at Manten as he got up. He froze, as he looked at them _'The thunder brothers…' _he thought angrily. The men who killed his family had been reincarnated, and were with the host of the Shikon half!

"Kohaku?" Tai's voice was soft as she went to Hiten, and held him. She noticed the guns in their hands, and hugged him close. "Please explain…"

Kohaku voice was soft, "well… Manten, he wants to kill you. People are paying him from---" "He's lying!" Manten said nervously, looking at Hiten. "I swear he is. They are the one trying to kill the little human!" Hiten growled at his brother as he put Tai behind him. Somehow, he believed Kohaku a little more than his brother now.

"All of you, Put the guns down." Shippou looked at Manten. He was shaking. "Make Manten put his gun down first," Shippou said to Hiten. Hiten was in a rage. Why would they want to hurt her? His Tainah…. his child! "Manten, you first." Hiten announced, then looked at Kohaku. His gun was already on the ground and looking at the woman near the door.

Shippou eased his gun down. "There, Manten, go," Manten looked around the room. Tai was holding Hiten, on his side. "Tell them to stop Hiten…." Manten smirked. "Right, you know what brother, you'll thank me for his later. That little bitch wont manipulate you anymore."

A shot rang out.

_**Author's notes:**_

So how do all of you like it? I suck at action scenes, and I'd like to know how I could improve on it. So, as always, read and review. Inuyasha and Kagome are up in the next chapter.

Also, I've taken the lemon out just to be safe. You can read it at under the same title and pen name.

Mountain Lily


End file.
